


Opal of the Sea

by senter66777



Series: D&D characters [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senter66777/pseuds/senter66777
Summary: This is the story of a little tabaxi that grew to be more than just a slave that she had been bred to be.





	Opal of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory of my dnd character.

Prologue

Spring Blossom was a tabaxi breeder slave. Her clan, the Soothing Rivers clan, had been slaves for as long as she can remember but the elders would tell stories that their elders told them about the forests that the clan used to run in and she had often dreamed of such a place but she had never known a different life. The only time she was allowed to mingle with her clan was while she was pregnant to prevent her from being impregnated by someone the breeders deemed would produce weak stock. Every time she entered her estrus cycle they would bring a male to her and leave them locked in a room for the 70-day cycle. Every time they would bring a different male. Then she would be under constant supervision for her 200 day gestation period because they refused to risk the new merchandise that was growing in her womb. She only got to see the children that she carried for a year until they were weaned and no longer needed her milk. It broke her heart to give her children up but there was no way to fight back.  
She was 58 and she knew this was going to be her last pregnancy though she did not know what would happen to her after her final litter was weaned. She rubbed her distended belly praying that they weren't chosen to be a breeder. She winced when she felt the labor pains begin. Her owners would keep watch from outside and enter only if there was a problem. The labor went smoothly and she gave birth to two beautiful cubs. The male she named Plume of Smoke for the grey eyes he had. The female was taken for a medical examination for she looked sickly and she was smaller than any other cub she gave birth to. She feared she would never see the little one again.  
They brought her back a couple of hours later, they told her that she would have 3 years to get the female healthy and able to start her training as a slave if not... And that the only reason for this chance was because they thought her coloring might fetch a nice price. They left the rest unsaid if the female was not ready for training when she was out of the cub phase she would no longer be apart of this world.  
When she finally got a good look at the female she had eyes as green as the sea that she had caught glimpses of from the tallest tree in the slave area. Her fur was a lovely dove grey with little black rosettes. And the time she was given was as precious and rare as an opal stone so she named her Opal of the Sea.  
Opal and Smoke grew and at the 1-year mark Smoke was taken to be sold. Opal screamed and cried at the loss of her brother. Blossom was heartbroken at Opal's pain but could do nothing but try and console her grieving daughter. Opal grew out of her sickliness and started to gain the height she lacked at birth. She thrived under her mother's care but every once in a while would still ask for Smoke. At three the slaver's were pleased with the result and finally removed her from Blossom's care. She fought tooth and nail not to be removed from her mother because even though she no longer remembered her brother except for the kind grey eyes she knew that once she was taken from her mother she would never see her again. They knocked her out to remove her from the compound. Blossom felt the pain of losing this child more acutely than any other child but was happy that she had not been chosen as a breeder.


End file.
